into the fire((re-uploadedited))
by EmmiLestrange
Summary: ((Re-uploaded, edited version of my original 'Into the Fire')) Merlin is the secret consort of King Cenred and is sent to Camelot to seduce Prince Arthur and lead him into a trap((Warnings: Triggering content, self-harm, abuse, non-con, and merlin being a total pussy therefore pretty fucking OOC))


**A/N: Peaople hate my original 'Into the Fire' story . I'm really sorry it was crap but i really wanted to write it, but since i got a really slightly mean complaint on a day where i was struggling severely with my depression and self harm I decided to do a better job for this person who thinks that I failed quite badly on it. I knew it was cliche and I knew it was crap, i only posted it because i was bored but worry naught I will do better for you, even though you pointed out so many mistakes you still said 'but original enough to be interesting.' so I hope you like this version better and if you don't please make your comment a little less hurtful I don't do well with critisism :) Don't care about punctuation or if it's in the wrong spot so don't bother trying to tell me that.**

**Warning: triggering content ahead! smut and non-con :I oh and also abuse . poor merlin**

**I do not own merlin, nor will I ever own merlin. Merlin belongs to someone of such greatness that I will never achive :) but that won't stop me from borrowing his character3**

**anyway... THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**P.S. I don't give a shit if they are OOC it's my story so don't complain if it ain't your cup of tea, fuck off3 oh shit one more thing, I will be using modern swears so if you don't like that please go away :)**

**love,**

**Emmilestrange~3**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-^ - ^ -)MERLIN(-^ - ^-) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**INTO THE FIRE**

**chapter 1**

**Into the sky**

Merlin of Ealdor was currently in a very bad position, being the secret consort of king Cenred of Essetir a respectable man in his own right, but an arse none the less. He had found his prize((merlin)) on one of his rides across the kingdom and had demanded that he become his. When merlin refused cenred had taken his mother captive. In return for her safety merlin had agreed to go with him.

As of late though cenred had been having troubles with Camelot the country just west of merlins old home. There was constant fighting over borders and other such matters, the problem was that cenred wanted the kingdom for his own but king uther's line was secure in the life of his son Arthur.

Merlin had been sitting on his bed that he shered with cenred one day when he came to him "Merlin!" he had called and merlin sat up instantly straightening his back wincing at the slight pain he felt in his mid back where cenred had kicked him earlier that day when he had accidentally shattered a plate. Merlin looked up at his 'lover' eyes full of defiance and fire but body shaking slightly in fear of what was to come.

"Stand darling," cenred said in a sickeningly sweat voice "I have a mission for you."

"oh and what is that?" merlin replied snapping slightly at him, cenred just stared at him an evil smirk covering his features that made merlin shutter as the king eyed him. Cenred lunged at him quickly catching merlin off-guard as he was pushed into the matress "why did you ask me to stand if you were only going to push me back over? what is my mission you blighter" cenred was indeed a heartless man but some times merlin felt that he got through to him but at his comment cenred just chuckled darkly "I need you to seduce a prince."

Merlin went stock still "excuse me?" he asked shocked trying to sit up but cenred just pushed him back down a hand on his neck "You are quite beautiful I'm sure he will love you my darling" he hissed leaning down and pushing there lips together biting merlins lip making his mouth open in a gasp as cenred pushed his tongue in studying every crevice of the mouth he knew so well. Merlin pushed on his chest trying to push cenred off but he just attacked him further. Bringing his knee up to brush merlins groin making him moan slightly much to his displeasure.

When cenred finally pulled away from the kiss merlin tried to get up but cenred just slapped him hard "LAY DOWN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" his temper was quite unpredictable. He grasped merlins hands above his head and held him firmly to the mattress "You know you like it." He whispered darkly running a hand up merlins side making him groan "cenred stop... please." he whispered trying to get away "I don't want to." the last time cenred had been in a mood like this it had ended in a trip to the physician.

Cenred ignored him and continued latshing onto his neck sucking and licking "even though I'm sending you to do this, to seduce and even fuck that prince but I want you to know that you are mine... You will always be mine!" he growled.

The rest of that night loud moans, swears, and the souind of crying could be heared through out the corridors of the castle. _For my mother... For my mother... For you mommy, I love you. _Merlin thought as he cried himself to sleep wrapped in cenreds arms.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-^ - ^ -)MERLIN(-^ - ^-) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day Merlin set off for Camelot, it took about two days to get to the border alone passing through ealdor to visit his mother and best friend Will. After about a day of rest he said his goodbyes and hugged them both before setting off again.

When he finally reached camelot he had to stare in awe at the castle. Though he had been living in one before he hadn't been able to roam he was forced to stay in the kings room chained to the bed so he wouldn't brace on his ankle, It had held his magic in, it was painful but he felt if he had taken the brace off he would hurt someone with all that magic building up he expected if it was taken off it would probably overflow and destroy the castle and everything within miles of it. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

He had learned to deal with the pain a long time ago but sometimes it was just too much and he had to get it out somehow. So he would cut it out. The magic runs through his veins, in his blood. So he figured if he got the blood out, the magic would be released as well. Though the blood loss made him woosy at the worst of times he was mostly fine.

He walked through the gates cautiously looking around as if he was a deer waiting to be shot by a hunter. Quickly he crossed the courtyard trying not to make eye contact with anyone when a man called to him "hey! Servant!" merlin turned around looking confused at a blonde man with blue eyes, tan skin, and broad sholders "sorry? did you mean me?" the man just rolled his eyes and growled out "who else would i be talking to you pillock!?"

"oi! what's your problem!?" merlin said defiantly " I need someone to fetch me a different sword, so why don't you go on off to the armory and get me one." he said with an irritating voice. Merlin frowned at the comment "I am not a servant! What right do you have to order me around! Who do you think you are anyway you fucking prat?" he shouted back.

The man looked shocked for a moment before stomping up to the boy his knights snickering quietly behind him. Grabbing the boy by his ugly red neckerchief "I can have you thrown in the dungeons for that, peasent." he said spitting the words at him angrilly "How so? I haven't done anything wrong and i certainly don't see a crown atop your head so that gives you no right!" merlin growled pushing the man away "I am prince arthur! and you will do as i say."

"FAT CHANCE YOU CLOTPOLE!" merlin shouted before he could stop the words, this was the arthur he was supposed to seduce? What the fuck? Merlin was suddenly overcome with the feeling of dizzyness colapsing to the ground.

Arthur took a step back as the boy fell to the ground, he heared someone shout behind him "what did you do to him arthur?" arthur tuened around to look at Morgana standing there looking at the boy worriedly "we need to take him to Gaius" she said checking him over "well don't just stand there pick him up!" she said angrilly.

Arthur complied lifting merlin off of the ground and over his shoulder. He followed morgana to gaius' chambers laying him down on the cot when they got there. Morgana ran off up the stairs shouting for gaius. When he finally emerged from the extra room he had been cleaning out he rushed towards the boy "what happened?" he asked quickly looking merlin over.

"I don't know he just collapsed..." arthur said trailing off as gaius pulled the boy's shirt over his head, it was covered in bruises. It looked like he had been severely beaten by somebody. _Well with his mouth I'm not surprised. _He thought looking down at the boy with a confused expression.

Morgana had left after gaius had told them that the boy would be fine and that the bruising would heal in a few days but the knife wounds on his sides and upper arms would probably take a few weeks.

~mini gaius pov~

He checked over the bouys body, he was thin, perhaps hasn't eaten in a few days he thought sadly as he cleaned the wounds, obviously self made. What could have possibly been so bad? he wondered. He pressed on the boys legs feeling for any breaks when he reached his ankle he noticed a strange looking brace with markings on it 'magic...' gaius thought eyes blown wide as he covered it with the leg of the boys trousers. 'God knows what this boy has been through, no need to cause an uproar'

Gauis finished bandaging him up shocked to see arthur still there "sire" he asked quietly breaking the prince from his trance. He had been staring at the boys face for quite some time.

~back to normal/arthurish pov~

Arthur looked over to gaius "yes?" gaius looked confused "aren't you going to bed?" he asked noticing it was dark out "ah yes," replied the prince "I'll just be on my way then." he said before taking one last look at the boy and walking out the door shutting it quietly behind him.

Arthur wasn't sure what was wrong with him that boy had been so disrespectful to him, so why did he feel worried over him, he didn't even know the boys name yet he felt as if he already had memorized his voice. He shook his head violently. He would talk to the boy tomorrow. He thought as he driffted off into sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-^ - ^ -)MERLIN(-^ - ^-) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day arthur was woken by his servant, dressed and fed before he headed over to the physicians quarters to visit the odd boy but when he entered there was no one but gaius. He felt hi sheart spead up slightly "gaius? Where did he go?" gaius looked confused "who sire?"

"The boy from yesterday!" arthur replied quickly looking around "oh yes, merlin." he said with a smile "he left early in the morning before i woke. He had woken up for a couple of hourse last night and i insited he stayed but he said he had something important to do." Arthur growled in frustration before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

He needed to think, without even needing to think about it he turned and began walking towards the west tower climbing the stairs. When he reached the top he just stopped staring in shock. Perhaps it's fate... he thought looking at the boy sitting in the window, feet dangling over the edge, dangerously over the edge. He could see the boy slipping forward slightly acting quickly arthur grabbed his arm pulling him back roughly hearing a snap and the boy crying out in pain as the both tumbled down the stairs.

then everything went black...

**HAHA end of chapter... My tears won't stop I think I'm going to die. Sorry if i end up leaving this fanfiction unfinished but i will try my best before i die. :) I hope someone out there likes it and doesn't think it's boring.**


End file.
